Life with a Twist
by brezzybrez
Summary: Summary: Karigan watches on as Zachary finally marries Estora and realized that there was no hope for them at all. Mean awhile, her life takes an interesting turn. Eventually K/Z. Important AN UP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karigan watches on as Zachary finally marries Estora and realized that there was no hope for them at all. Mean awhile, her life takes an interesting turn.

Chapter One

Karigan watched on as King Zachary stood at the altar and waited for his beautiful bride to come to him. On queue, Estora began her march down the isle. Everyone murmured on how beautiful she looked in her clan color.

Karigan felt tears come to her eyes, but refused to let them fall._ I knew there was no hope for us _she thought as she watched Zachary, who held out a hand to Estora as she approached the altar. Estora took his hand and they stood side by side.

Karigan and the people of Scarodia watched as the bachelor King finally marry a noble woman with good blood. Zachary and Estora said their vows and then finally kiss to sealed the vow.

Karigan had to turn away. A hand gently touched her shoulder. She looked up from her seat and saw Fastion. He gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Everyone clapped as the newly married couple separated. Karigan and Fastion joined in. Zachary and Estora turned to the people.

"Thank you for coming to our wedding," King Zachary said to the people in a loud voice, "Now I all hope you enjoy the festivities that we have planned to celebrate this union."

The people began to mingle with each other and eating the food. Zachary and Estora talked with the nobles and slowly made their way through the people. Karigan watched them, being cautious if they stopped by her. Estora, bless her heart, found Karigan and practically dragged Zachary over to her.

"Karigan!" Estora said as she reached her, "You came." Karigan forced a smile as she looked at the two. Zachary looked uncomfortable being near her, after promising he would find a way for them to be together.

"Of course. Congrats to the both of you. Now if you will excuse me," Karigan said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Estora asked, " I was hoping you would stay and we could talk for awhile."

"I'm sorry but Mapstone wants me to do some stuff ," Karigan lied with a sad smile. Estora was about to say something, but Zachary got to it first.

"go, Karigan, but I, too, wish you to stay," Zachary said as he looked at her. His eyes begging her to stay, even if he was a married man now. Karigan quickly bowed to them and left the celebration quickly

She did what mapstone asked of her and that was to go to the marriage ceremony. She quickly made her way back to her room, where she took sanctuary in time of need. She close the door behind her and walked over to her desk. She laid her head on her folded arms and sliently cry into the night.

Little did she know that Lil was watching her._ The poor dear has had her heartbroken_ she thought,_ maybe it's time to release her from this duty._

* * *

The next morning came and there was a knock on the door. "Karigan, let me in," the person said as they knocked again. Karigan raised her head from her position at the desk. When she raised her head, her neck protested.

"come in," she hoarsely shouted from her desk. The door opened to revealed Mara on the other side. She walked in and then close the door.

"How are you?" She asked as she walked closer to the other girl.

"Sore," Karigan said as she stood up. When she stood up, they heard something clang on the floor. Karigan looked down and saw her brooch on the floor. Karigan bended to pick it up, but when she touched it, it burn her. Her eyes opened wide. she tried again but had the same result. She stood up straight and looked at Mara.

"What, Karigan?" Mara asked.

"My broch...it's rejecting me," she croaked. Mara's eyes widen and she brought a hand to her mouth. Mara then closed her eyes. Then she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Then you know what this means," She said as she opened her eyes and looked sadly at Karigan.

"I am no longer a rider," Karigan said as she looked at the brooch on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mara picked up the brooch and placed it in her pocket.

"Let's go to Mapstone," Mara said softly. Karigan just shook her head. A million things were going thru her mind. _Why had the brooch rejected me? Am I relieved? Or sad?_ They walked down the hall to Mapstone's office. Mara knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said from the other side. Mara opened the door and they walked inside. Mapstone sat behind her desk, buried in paper work.

"What is it?" mapstone asked as she looked up from her work. Mara brought out the brooch from her pocket and sat it on mapstone's desk.

"Another brooch rejection? Who is it this time?" Mapstone asked as she picked up the brooch and exam it.

"Mine, captain," Karigan said, finally since entering the room.

"Yours? Tell me you are joking," mapstone said as she stood up slowly.

"She is not. Its burns her everything time she picks it up," Mara said.

_True _Mapstone's ability said. She sat down abruptly and staring at the brooch in her hand. _No! This cannot be happening. I am losing a senior rider! No! no! _she thought. Mapstone looked at Karigan.

"You know what this means. You can't stay here anymore, so you will have to go home to Corsa," Mapstone choked out, "so start packing your things."

"Yes, captain," karigan said.

"What about other riders?" Mara asked.

"we will tell them while karigan is packing," Mapstone said. She walked over to karigan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry to see you go, but now you have your freedom to do what you want to do."

Karigan sadly smiled. _The only thing I can do now is to help my clan. I have to marry _she thought as she left the room. She went back to her room, carefully avoiding other riders all the way.

She was packing up her things when a knock came to the door. She walked over to it and opened it. Alton was on the other side. Karigan and Alton's friendship took a while to repair. It was only a couple of month ago when he forgave her. She invited him. He took one look at the bag that she was packing and automatically knew.

"It's true, isn't it? That you are no longer a rider?" he asked as he looked at her. She nodded and he started on a tirade.

"Why you, all of the riders? You have done so many things for this country. Does that count for nothing?" he screamed at her.

'I have no control on destiny. I don't know why the gods decide to take me from the message service, but I will never question them. I have done my duty to this country, so I suppose they want me to do the duty to my family," karigan said as she continues packing her bags. She shoves the last of her stuff into the bag and closes it up. She looked at Alton.

"I wish you didn't have to go, not when we just repaired our friendship," he said, very sadly. Karigan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stay. I would only get in the way, and I think it is better if I leave anyway," she said, thinking about Zachary and Estora. "Perhaps, if I do the trades here, I will come and visit." Alton cheered up a bit and asked to accompany her to the stables. They went to the stable and got Condor. Garth was there, waiting for Karigan.

"I am sorry to see you go, Karigan. You were one hell of a rider," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I will miss you and I am sure Fegal will to." The younger rider was on a message run for Mapstone.

"You will him, right?" Karigan asked as she hugged her friend.

"I will," Garth said as he squeezed her then let her go. Karigan mounted Condor.

"be safe," Alton said. Karigan just nodded and nudge Condor into a trot. When she was pass the river, she turned back and looked at Sacor City. Shaking her head, Karigan turned her eyes to the road. She urged Condor into a run and began her trip home.

* * *

Back at the palace, Mapstone walked the King's study. The weapons outside the door nodded at her then knocked on the door.

"come in," Zachary said from the other side. The weapon from another side opened the door and allowed Mapstone to enter.

"we lose another rider today," Mapstone said carefully. Zachary looked up and at her. Something in her voice made him nervous.

"who?" he asked carefully.

"Karigan. I don't know why," Mapstone said. Zachary looked at her, then down. _Perhaps it is better this way._

_A/N: How am i doing? Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Karigan a couple of days to get back to Corsa. She was in no hurry, so she took her time. When she arrived in town, people were not surprise to see her, thinking that she was a message run or passing thru.

Karigan and Condor travel to her home. She dismount condor and gave him a pat. She walked up to the door and squared herself. She knocked on the door and waited it to be opened. Since it was the off-season, she figures that her father and friend would be at home. The door opened and she braced herself. Sevano opened the door. He stood there for moment, blinking and taking in her image.

"Miss Karigan?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Aye," she said with a grin. He yelped in happiness and then hugged her. Sevano's yelp causes Stevic to come to the door.

"What is this entire racket about? Who is at the door, Sevano?" he asked as he looked at the hugging pair, not recognizing Karigan straight away. Sevano stepped out of the way and revealed Karigan.

"Kari? Is that you?" he asked as he took little steps toward her.

"Aye papa," she said quietly.

"Come here," stevic said as he stopped and held out his arm. Karigan rushed into his arms. The father and daughter hugged for a very long time. Stevic pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Let me look at you," he said as he cupped her face, "Beautiful, Kari lass, beautiful. Come on in." he wrapped an arm around her and drew her inside. Sevano closed the door and followed the pair. Stevic and Karigan went to his study. He took his place behind his desk as Karigan sat in one of the chairs in front.

"So tell me, are you staying long? Or are you just passing through?" he asked as he looked at his daughter. Karigan's shoulder slumped. "Lass, what is wrong?" Karigan took a deep breath.

"I'm no longer a rider," she said. Stevic leaned forward in his chair with a shock expression on his face. "My brooch rejected me a couple of days ago and I was dismissed. I don't know why."

"Oh, lass. I'm sorry," stevic said to his daughter.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," she said as she waved it away.

"So what are you going to do, Karigan?" Stevic asked. Karigan took another deep breath.

"Do you still wish to set me up with Master Bramer Coyle?" She asked. Stevic nodded.

"Then I will do. I will marry him for it's my duty for the clan," Karigan said as she looked at her father. Stevic looked ecstatic, but he wanted to make sure it would be all right.

"Are you sure, Karigan?" he asked as he got up from his chair.

"Yes," she whispered. Stevic come from behind his desk and hugged his daughter.

"Thank you," he said before letting go and rushing out the door. Karigan just sat there, staring at the same spot. _I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?_ She questioned herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

In couple of days, Stevic manage to get Master Coyle to agree to court Karigan once again. So, her aunts spend their time, teaching the proper ways of a lady. It was hard, but Karigan manage to do it.

On the first night, master Coyle took Karigan to a festival that was being held. They talked, laughed and danced. _He isn't so bad_ Karigan thought as she readied for bed that same night. _Maybe this will work._ The next day they spend the day together by taking walks around Corsa and having a picnic in the late afternoon. When they returned back to the G'landheon house, Bramer took Karigan aside.

"Lovely Karigan, I have enjoy our time and I look forward to spending more time with you. May I call upon you when I return from Sacor city?" he asked.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Sacor City?" She asked.

"Surely you are aware that your King marry a couple of weeks ago," he said. Karigan nodded.

"Of course. How could I forget? I was there at his majesty's wedding when I was a rider," Karigan said softly. Bramer stared at her for a while.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked. Karigan stared at him. _Do I want to go?_ She thought. She thought about for a couple of minutes. _Why not? I have already sealed my fate._

"I would love to go with you. My father needs to go to deliver the shipment for the riders, anyways," Karigan said.

"Excellent. I shall see you tomorrow, then," Bramer said before he laid a kiss on Karigan's hand. Bramer left the house. As Karigan readied for bed, Stevic came in.

"Coyle has told me you wish to come with us. Is that wise?" he asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Probably not, but I want to see my friends one last time before I marry Bramer and go to Rhovan," She said as she pulled back the cover of the bed; avoid her father's look of shock.

"Marry? You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes, father. I will accept his offer when he offers it," karigan said as she looked at her father. Stevic swallowed. He was indeed happy for the boon of the business, but there was a whisper in the back of his mind saying that this wasn't right, forcing his daughter to marry someone she didn't want. Especially since he did with her mother.

"Karigan, are you sure?" stevic asked his daughter.

"I'm sure, father. You don't have to worry. I will be well taken care of," She said. This didn't ease Stevic's mind. "Now if you excuse me, father. I would like to go to bed, now," Karigan said. Stevic left his daughter in peace and went to his study. He sat in his desk, head in hands.

_Am I doing the right thing with Karigan?_ He thought _is it right to me to forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love?_ He thought as he own short married life with Kariny. He had been lucky to marry someone he loves; now he was forcing his daughter to marry without love in her relationship.

He should be happy since the match has worked out so well, but something sickens his stomach. Ever since karigan's dismissal from the message service, she has been moping in her own way and now with the future of the clan on her shoulders, she seem more distance now. Think about the thing made his head hurt so he just gave up on it. He went to back and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple of days, the G'landheon were packing for the trip to Sacor city. The next day, the Coyle's and the G'landheon were ready to go. Stevic allowed Karigan to wear breeches for the ride. By mid-day, they were on the road to Sacor city. Bramer and Karigan talked along the way about the trade routes and their businesses. Stevic watched them with joy in his heart.

By the night, they were resting at a way station near the forest. Sevano and some of the men took turns during the night for watch. Before they went to bed, Bramer and Karigan talked about their futures.

"So tell me, Karigan. What do hope for in a marriage with me?" Bramer asked. Karigan stared at him for a minute.

"I won't ask for love, but I will ask for respect and likeness," she said.

"Why not love?" Bramer asked as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I foolishly gave me heart to someone I can't have," She said as she looked at him. Bramer ran a thumb over the top of her cheek as he leaned in. karigan's eyes widen with shock when his lips touched hers gently. She closed her eyes gently. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Bramer pulled away. Karigan opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Wow," Bramer whispered. Karigan nodded in agreement. "Well, it's getting late and we want an early start tomorrow, because me and your father believe we can reach Sacor city tomorrow evening," he said as he stood up. He held out a hand for Karigan and she took it. He helped her and then walked her over to her tent. He bid her goodnight and then turned in himself.

The next day, they pack up everything and began the trip again. They did manage to make it to Sacor City before the evening. They all check it to an Inn. Karigan had a room to herself and was unpacking her stuff when there was a knock at the door. Karigan cross the room and opened the door.

"Your room good?" Bramer asked.

"It is," Karigan said.

"Karigan…I heard that their majesties are holding a ball tomorrow. I know I am asking too much, but would you like to go?" Bramer asked. Karigan stared at him. _What should I do? I can't bear to see Zachary again, but…_she thought as she looked down.

"We don't have to go," he said quietly.

"No. It's all right. I would love to go. I would like to see my friends again," She said. Bramer took her hands into his and kissed her knuckle.

"Thank you, Karigan Even thought, we have only starting courting, I can fell myself starting to fall for you," he whispered. Karigan blushed with embrassment. Bramer chuckled. "I will leave you now," he said as he laid a kiss on her forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Karigan stared at the door for some time before turning away.

_Bramer is so kind to me and here I am, still pinning for someone I can never have _she thought as she hung her head in shame. _I need to let go and I need to start soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day, when Bramer and her father went to deliver the shipment for the green riders, Karigan went with them. She was excited about seeing her old friends again. It had been about a month since her dismissal from the green riders and she didn't really have the time to write everybody with her courting Bramer in Corsa.

When they arrived, Mapstone and Mara were outside.

"Right on time, G'landheon," Mapstone said as everyone dismounted. She walked over to the cart and check if everything was there.

"Everything is there," Stevic said as he handed her the list.

"It better be," Mapstone said as she took the list. She looked over at Mara, who stared at someone in particular.

"What Mara?" she asked. Mara just pointed. Mapstone follow her finger and the direction until her gaze met Karigan's.

"Karigan…" She whispered.

"Hello, Captain Mapstone. May I introduce Master Bramer Coyle from Rhovan?" She said as she made motion to the man beside her.

"How do you do, Captain Mapstone," Bramer said as he did a slight bow in her direction. Mapstone did the same. She couldn't believe that Karigan was here. She wanted to talk her. Now.

"Excuse me, Master Coyle, but May I borrow Karigan for an hour or two? I am sure she wants to see her old friends," Mapstone said. Bramer turned to Karigan. She nodded. Karigan walked off with Mapstone.

"it's good to see you, Karigan. How have you been this past moth?" Mapstone said as she and Karigan walked along the corridor.

"Good," Karigan said.

"Karigan, I know it's none of my business, but why Is Master Coyle with you?" Mapstone asked.

"It's it oblivious? I'm courting him," Karigan said. When she saw the look on Mapstone's face. "Don't give me that look. I have done my duty to my country, now I must do my duty to my family."

"But Karigan…" Mapstone said. The look on Karigan's face wrenched the guilt of her.

"But what, captain? My duty to the king is over and my duty to my family is just beginning, and beside it probably better this way, since the king and Queen are now married," Karigan said as she looked down at the floor.

"Your duty to the king is not over. You could be a weapon with all of the sword training that you have done," Mapstone said gently.

"No, for I have promise if Master Coyle makes an offer of marriage I will take it. It is the least I can do for my family," Karigan said. They reached the mess hall.

"Everyone is eating at the moment," Mapstone said as they passed through the doorway.

"Kari!" "Karigan!" "You are back!"

Karigan laughed as her friend surround her. Mara, Garth, Tegan, Fergal, Alton and the other e riders she knew were crowding her as she walked through the doorway. After a couple of minutes, everyone had settled down and sitting back down for their meal.

"How have you been this past month?" Mara asked.

"Good. The clan has give me something to do and it keeps my mind off things," she answered.

"What did they give you?" Alton asked.

"Try and get a marriage contract," Karigan answered. They were silenced after that.

"What do you mean?" Alton asked. _Gods please don't let this be what I think it is_ he thought.

"It means…" "Karigan." Master Coyle just walked through the doorway. "Are you ready to go? I just finished with the cargo and we are getting already to left." Karigan stood.

"I am ready," She turned to her friends. "I'll try to write soon. And Alton, I will see you tonight at the Ball, okay?" She walked out with master Coyle. Everyone watch her go.

"Oh no. You don't think that her family is forcing her in a marriage contract, do you?" Mara asked.

"That's probably the case, seeing is that her clan is one of the wealthiest in the countryside and they are probably looking to extend the marketing business by marrying the two heirs," Garth said.

"They seem to be getting along," Tegan said.

"it's probably what she has been doing this past month was going out on outings with Master Coyle, to push his hand for the marriage," Alton said, knowing how well the game works, "and if he does make an offer, it means she will have to move from all she loves into another country and adjust to living there.

"poor Karigan," Mara said.


	7. AN

Author's Note:

First off, I would like to say sorry for not update this story. I have every thought of finishing it, but not at this moment.

And secondly; for right now, I am going to take the story down after the fourth of july. Due to reading Blackveil, The fourth book in the series, fresh ideas are popping up into my head as I type this author's note down. So I want to work on those at the moment. I hope for you all who enjoy this fanfic will read the future ones that I will be posting shortly.

Thanks for all your patience in me,

brezzybrez


End file.
